A Life of Royalty and Lies
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: REWRITTEN Post War fic. Sokka was chosen by his people as the new Prince of the Water Tribe, now Water Society, and as part of his new royal status it is part of his duties to pick a bride. Tokka to its fullest, NOT AU.
1. A Life of Royalty and Lies

A Life of Royalty and Lies

So, I originally wrote this fic a couple of months before the ending of Avatar the Last Aribender, and sort of abandoned it because the ending was driving me nuts, I was unsure if I was right about what I had written or if I was wrong and was just ruining a good fic, but now that the series is over, I can continue writing this fic as well as my many other unfinished fics which I am already updating, those who have read it before may want to read it again since I corrected many grammar mistakes as well as some mistakes I committed about what I thought was going to be the ending, I'm already working on the next cahp an will be ready soon, so please be patient, read and enjoy.

I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

* * *

**A Life of Royalty and Lies**

* * *

"_I bless the day he was sent from above…But then I grew fearful for I had fallen in love…"_

_Toph Bei Fong._

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Ozai was defeated… the war was over… the slaved nations were freed… the adventure was over… Those hundred of years of tyranny were gone, the four nations were finally able to find the long missing equilibrium, and peace was slowly been restored.

At the Fire Nation, Prince Zuko was crowned as the new Fire Lord, one who could bring balance between the nations after a hundred of years of war. Ozai was now a war prisoner at the Capital of the Fire Nation and was stripped of his Firebending by Aang, and Azula went mad after her defeat and was a prisoner as well at the Boiling Rock.

Although Zuko's uncle Iroh went into full retirement and left Zuko to take care of his new Tea Shop at Ba Sing Se, the young Fire Lord wasn't alone, this time his soon to be wife and Fire Empress Mai was by his side, and despite not having a happy family ending, Zuko was happy.

As for the all mighty Avatar, the adventure wasn't over, he was still the last Airbender, and for the Avatar's sake, that couldn't keep going, and so Guru Pathik revealed the secrets for the resurrection of the Airbenders to Aang, which meant he still had an important mission ahead, the resurrection of the Air Nomads.

Contrary to what Katara wanted, Aang refused to take the group with him, since this was a mission the Avatar needed to do alone, and so the group finally split up. Katara had plans of her own, she wanted to go back to the South Pole and help with the reconstruction. After arriving she found out the two poles were no longer individual nations, and that a society was planned.

As for Sokka, his relationship with Suki was over when she refused to give up her life as a Kyoshi warrior. Suki, a long side the Kyoshi warriors and the new addition to the group, Ty Lee went travelling around the Earth Kingdom and helping freeing the slaved nations. And so Sokka, not really looking forward to going back home, travelled with Toph around the Earth Kingdom until reaching Gaoling.

Once there, Toph was finally reunited with her parents who were more than glad to have their daughter back. The teary reunion was touching for Sokka, and he finally found the guts to go back to the South Pole, but not before finding out Toph's father, Lao Bei Fong was recently elected as the new Earth King, adding royalty to Toph's already wealthy status.

As a member of royalty, Toph and her parents were forced to move to Ba Sing Se against Toph's will. She was now the Earth Princess, a status she hated a lot, her life just went back to be as boring as it was before leaving to train the Avatar. But that was something Sokka couldn't help her with, instead, it made his return to the South Pole official since he wasn't looking forward to 'Walk' her toward Ba Sing Se, the city they both hated the most, and so, after a teary and almost never ending farewell, both best friends parted their ways.

It took Sokka a couple of months to make it to the South Pole, he wanted to see the Water Tribe once again, but what he found was way more incredible than what he expected. The South Pole was almost as incredible as the North Pole, streets, houses, markets all of them made of ice and white and sea-blue-stones. Instead of a Water Tribe the pole was now a Water Society. A huge castle was the first thing winning his attention.

A celebration was held in honour of Sokka's return, he was glad to see his family and young friends again, but all his happiness faded when a last announcement was made by Pakku, now the elder of the Southern Water Society due to his late marriage to Gran Gran. In the middle of all the celebration, Sokka's 16 birthday was announced, and as the oldest male member of the now extinct Southern Water Tribe as well as his status of war hero, he was crowned Prince Sokka of the Water Society.

* * *

**Chapter One: A Wedding Promise**

* * *

"Prince of the Water Society!?" It all happened too fast for Sokka to understand, the day before; a celebration was thrown honouring the warrior's return, and that day not only did he found out he forgot his birthday was a couple of weeks ago, he found out he was voted Prince and that residents of the wealthy families of the 3 remaining Kingdoms were invited to an important announcement, also in his honour. "I don't get it at all, why is this happening?"

He could see ships from the Northern Water Society as well as many from the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom hitting land, he wished it was an invasion force, but no, they came for an important announcement that was needed to be made by him. Katara was by his side at the castle's balcony that was now Sokka's home. "It was Master Pakku's idea, that way the poles would be unified and well, there hadn't been royal blood in the Water Tribe I mean Society since… well… Princess Yue…"

"…Yeah… I know that, but why me? And why aren't you and Dad from royalty? I mean, no one calls dad King Hakoda or you Princess Katara, you are not even allowed to live in the castle, and why am I the only one forced to use this stupid outfit?" He said that last while pointing at his new Sueded Leather Tunic, it sort of looked like his old one but this one was black coloured with blue and long sleeves, a blue belt tied around his waist and the emblem of the Water Society (which was the same as the Water Tribe one) was printed at the back and at the belt, it was a nice outfit for royalty, but Sokka didn't like it since it won a lot of attention.

"Well, you were chosen Prince of the Water Society because you were the leader of the Southern Water Tribe before it disappeared." Sokka looked at Katara arms crossed; she just gave him a nervous smile. "And yeah, I am a princess as well, but it is you the one claiming the throne after tonight's announcement, which is the reason of why dad isn't from royalty." She said that last matter of fact style, Sokka just looked at the many young ladies from the different nations arriving.

"I refuse, I don't want to be a Prince, and I have no manners or the proper attention spam to rule a nation." Katara gave Sokka a soft smile and hugged him from behind; he just allowed Katara to hug him. "I don't want to; I wanted to be a war hero, not a prince."

"I know you don't want to… but you have no choice Sokka, it is your responsibility to keep both Poles united as a Society." Sokka pushed Katara away from him and walked away. "Sokka? I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do."

"I know, but you aren't the one getting married tonight." Katara looked away, as the new ruler of the Water Society, Sokka was supposed to be getting married this same night, he could choose his bride, but that wasn't of help at all since he didn't want to get married to a random girl. "I'm going out for a walk."

Katara nodded in agreement, Sokka just left the room leaving his worried sick sister in deep thoughts, she hated to see Sokka like that but he was the elder brother and was the owner of the throne. "I'm sorry Sokka."

Sokka walked around the ice made streets of the new South Pole; it still amazed him how much it had changed. Polar-Walrus-Bears were pulling wooden made sleds as a medium of transportation around the now huge kingdom. That kind of animal was from the North Pole and hardly domesticated due to its long and dangerous jaws and teeth and terrible temper, it was truly a surprise to see so many of them pulling those wooden made public transport mediums.

Another new animal at the pole was the White-Rabbit-Fox, which was now the main source of alimentation along side the Seal-Penguins and the fish the huge fishermen ships brought from their trips around the freezing waters. That meant food wasn't a problem for his kingdom anymore and that fishing was the top economy source of his nation.

Messenger Hawk-Kittiwakes were also weird species at the South Pole but many were seen delivering invitations replies for the ceremony taking place that same night, he officially hated Hawk-Kittiwakes; they reminded him of the announcement-ceremony. Sokka walked near the main mailing service office building and glared at the Hawk-Kittiwakes with hate, he could feel them staring back at him. "I hate you all little freaking meaty creatures."

He pointed at them in an accusative way, of course the Hawk-Kittiwakes did nothing as reply, the new Prince was about to walk away from the now 'enemy birds' when he saw a red and lonely feather half covered by the snow. He took it up and stared at it for a few minutes, it was weird to see something red in the icy region but this red feather seemed familiar somehow. "Ah, so you are surprised by the red feathers around the city as well." Sokka turned around and smiled, a tall man walked toward him and made a reverence.

"You don't have to do that Bato, you are like a second father to me." Bato smiled, and forgetting all formalities he hugged Sokka and the Prince hugged him back. "Changing the subject, where did this feather came from?"

"As the owner of the new mailing office I take care of a lot o Hawk-Kittiwakes, it was a huge surprise to find a Red-Ribbon-Hawk between the replies." Bato moved his head so Sokka would follow him inside the building, many bird cages where there, all of them with those Hawk-Kittiwakes Sokka hated so much. "Here he is, the Red-Ribbon-Hawk from the Earth Kingdom."

"Wait, Red-ribbon-Hawks are from the Fire Nation." Sokka looked at the hawk carefully, it looked familiar to his eyes, and indeed, the hawk had the Earth Kingdom emblem where the Fire Nation was supposed to be. "This one is not just a Red-Ribbon-Hawk… he is my Red-Ribbon-Hawk! Hawky!"

Sokka opened the cage, setting Hawky free who jumped to Sokka's shoulder and began rubbing his head against Sokka's cheeks. "I apologize, Prince Sokka, but you must be mistaken since that is the Seen-Eye-Red-Ribbon-Messenger-Hawk of the Bei Fong family."

"Quit been formal Bato, I seriously don't like it… wait, did you say Bei Fong Family?" Bato, Sokka's old friend and mentor nodded in agreement while pointing at the Bei Fong emblem which was carefully placed in a belt around Hawky's belly. "That means Toph is here!"

"Of course my Prince." Sokka gave Bato a fearsome look. "I mean Sokka, as you know; all wealthy families from each kingdom are waiting for tonight's announcement, a meeting with this importance can't escape the ears of the leaders of their respective nations, The Earth King and The Fire Lord are supposed to have a meeting with you before the announcement."

"I wasn't informed, and I must tell you, I'm not looking forward to it." Bato gave Sokka a soft smile and placed his arm around his shoulder. "I need some encouragement words."

"I have some but you may not like them… listen Sokka, now that the war is over, our tribe was able to evolve, just look around you, buildings, mailing services, public transports, fisherman ships, markets, all thanks to your aid to the Avatar." Sokka was still unable to believe how much his once tribe had evolved, such a peaceful society, full with kids laughing and playing with the snow, and looking forward a better future instead of getting ready for war.

"It does look pretty good, but I still don't want to be a Prince, I mean, Master Pakku is the elder of the Southern Water Tribe now, and he did all this, not me, all I did was plan a failing invasion and participate in the last battle against the Fire Nation Flying Army." Sokka hated all this; he knew he wasn't ready for this kind of responsibility or way of life, Bato in the other hand was proud of him.

"You have the heart of a warrior, and the humility of a leader, I think you are the best Prince this society could have asked for." Sokka smiled weakly, not really believing in Bato's words but glad for the little encouragement. "Now, the Fire Lord is waiting for you as well as the Earth King."

"Yeah… mind if I take my Red-Ribbon Hawk with me?" Bato was about to say something when Sokka stopped him. "I'm the Prince of the Southern Water Society; the Earth King will understand this peace offering." Bato didn't think that so but nodded in agreement.

Sokka walked away with Hawky resting on top of his shoulder, he was glad to see the hawk once again, but was curious, Bato called him, 'Seeing-Eye-Red-Ribbon-Messenger-Hawk´ which obviously meant Toph was at the South Pole. He surely wanted to see her friendly or perhaps hostile face once again.

"There he is! The Water Society Prince!" Sokka flinched; many girls from the 3 different nations were looking at him with desire and lust, two days ago that would be an honour, but now that he was a Prince 'looking' for a bride, it wasn't a nice view.

The girls approached to him carefully, he moved away a step, the girls were still approaching with refinement steps and blushing faces, Sokka just run away. There was no persecution, but each corner he took was surrounded by wealthy family's daughters wanting to get married to him that same night, mostly because of the royal status they were going to earn by doing it, but also because the Prince was a handsome one.

Each single girl made a reverence at him, Sokka began shaking with fear, he didn't want this, he begged for freedom and for once in all his life 'The Karma person or thing or whoever's in charge of this stuff' decided to give him a little help, a hand grabbed Sokka by the collar and pulled him inside of a Fire Nation carrier, hiding him behind those red curtains. After making sure the Prince was inside of the carriage, the royal guards of the Fire Nation began making their way toward the sapphire-blue castle at the distance.

"I know you are new at the royal way of life so I will give you some little advice." Sokka looked at the one who pulled him inside the royal carriage; a smile was forming on his face. "A Prince shouldn't walk around his kingdom's streets without a proper carriage."

"Zuko!" The new Fire Lord smiled at the Prince of the Water Society, and after a quick exchange of looks, both hugged forgetting all formalities. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be freeing the slaved territories at the Earth Kingdom."

"That's the Kyoshi's warriors job, I have been dealing with internal conflicts involving perhaps a soon to be civil war, but nothing I can't handle on my own, hard life but I also have time for my friends, I wouldn't miss your wedding." Sokka's smile faded, Zuko gave him a curious look. "Arranged marriage?"

"You can call it that way, it's true, I'm getting married tonight, but I don't want to, I mean come on, how am I supposed to just pick a wife in a room full with girls I don't even know?" Zuko said nothing; he just waited for Sokka to continue. "Every person I ask says the same, it is my responsibility as the Prince of the Southern Water Society, but the truth is I never wanted to be a prince, I never asked for all this stuff."

"Unfortunately, you have no choice, that's the way politics works." Zuko was of no help and he knew it, but it was the truth. "I wish I could give you some encouraging words of wisdom, but I'm not my uncle, you know what happened the last time I tried."

"Yeah, not a nice memory." The carriage arrived at the castle, the royal guards of the Fire Nation as well as those of the Water Society made a reverence toward both royal members. "I may never get used to this." A long red carpet was placed for them to walk toward the meeting room, Sokka took a deep breath and made his way toward the room, followed by Fire Lord Zuko.

"Nice castle, I like the decorations." It was an amazing view, the walls of ice and white stone had the emblem of the Water Society carved in straight lines one after the other. Ice made sculptures of sea creatures carefully placed around the hall of the castle, huge columns of ice with incredible designs hitting the ceiling which was made of shiny crystals which kept the halls illuminated even at night time with a soft blue light. "You are lucky, my palace looks more like a fortress to me, but this one is great."

"I don't care at all." Zuko could tell Sokka was depressed, each passing second meant the announcement was getting closer from time to time, and Sokka was growing even more nervous than before, he had no idea about what to do.

The guards around the castle made a reverence at Sokka while he and Zuko walked by the halls toward the huge metal made double door the guards opened for them. Inside, a huge crystal made table was seen, the place was almost empty, just a couple of figures were seen at the distance. "At last, the Fire Lord and the Water Society Prince arrived."

Sokka recognized them both. The one talking was Master Pakku, he was looking at Sokka with disappointment, the other one was from the Earth Kingdom, Master Yu, it was a surprise for Sokka to see him there since he was expecting the Earth King instead.

"Sorry I'm late; I sort of forgot I had a meeting today." Zuko slapped his forehead hard, Master Pakku and Master Yu walked toward him, the Earth Kingdom one made a reverence while Pakku just hit him hard with a waterbending scroll. "Ouch!"

"Punctuality, responsibility, manners, and many others are part of the well behaviour of a Royal Family member, as Prince of our Society you have to keep those rules in mind." Sokka rubbed the back of his head while looking at Pakku with teary eyes. "We will have an intense manner session after your meeting with the Earth Princess my young Prince, mastering proper manner will be a difficult task for you, if you excuse me I have celebration to organize."

"I wish the Earth Princess could learn some manners as well Master Pakku, but I'm afraid that's not possible, with all respect Prince Sokka and Fire Lord Zuko, I do have important business in hand as well." Master Yu made a reverence at both Sokka and Zuko and then turned around to make a reverence at a third member in the room who Sokka and Zuko were unable to notice before. "If you excuse me my Earth Princess, I must leave now."

"Yeah, whatever you say, just leave already you noodle brain." That voice was one Sokka knew perfectly, the Red-Ribbon-Hawk finally left Sokka's shoulder and flew toward the tiny figure at the other side of the huge and long table. "Hawky? What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the mailing office! Bad Hawky!"

"Wait, if Lao Bei Fong if the Earth King, then that means the Earth Princess is… Toph!" The young girl stood up after hearing her name, her mouth was half open in surprise, indeed, the Earth Princess was Toph, and for some reason, she looked as surprised as Sokka.

There was silence in the room, both Sokka and Zuko did nothing but stare at their young and blind old friend in front of them both with amaze. The young and tiny girl was wearing a long sleeved but beautiful one pieced jade-green dress, a long yellow scarf around her neck as well as a belt of the same colour tied and material around her tiny waist, the familiar emblem of the Bei Fong family carefully placed at the knot of her belt, her hair was no longer tied in her usual bun, instead it went down her shoulders in a beautiful way.

She was beautiful, Sokka and Zuko knew it before, but now, just by looking at her wearing a dress and rediscovering her feminine side, she was more than just beautiful. "…Sokka…?" Sokka chuckled a little; the girl just smiled hard and 'faced' Hawky who flew toward Sokka.

Toph placed her feet at the cold floor, it wasn't made of ice, but there was snow below it which made her 'vision' flurry and hard to understand, which was the reason of having Hawky flying toward Sokka. She followed the sound of the bird's wings, running not minding her almost total blind state until the hawk landed on top of Sokka's shoulder, now Toph knew where he was and tackled him with a hug.

Sokka hugged the girl back in a caring way; Zuko just enjoyed the view with a smile on his face. Toph then run her hand around Sokka's face which startled him a little. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure it is you." She said that last blushing madly, Sokka was about to ask why but stopped by the feeling of Toph's lips hitting his cheeks. "I missed you."

"I didn't know you missed me 'that' much, thanks, that warms my heart." Toph broke the hug and then hit him in her usual way, a teasing smile appearing on her lips. "Ouch! I missed that too."

"I didn't miss you that much!" Toph then gave Sokka a surprised 'look' and pointed at him with not so good aim since she was unable to feel the vibrations below her feet. "Wait! You are the Water Society Prince!?"

"Yeah, I think I am, didn't you read…" Toph hit him hard once again. "Sorry… I mean I thought you knew that already." Toph's face lowered, she knew about the reason of the meeting, as the royal member of the Earth Kingdom she was forced to come to the South Pole to attempt The new Prince of the Water Society crowning ceremony after his wedding that same night, no one ever mentioned to her that Sokka was getting married, and that surely hurt her… a little, although she would never admit it.

Hawky began doing weird noises toward Toph; she blushed once again after hearing the code Toph and Hawky learned in order for him to be her Seen-Eye-Hawk. "What do you mean there is someone else in the room?"

Zuko cleared his throat, making Toph's situation an uncomfortable one, there was nothing between her and Sokka, but that last surely looked like something, and she was aware of it. "A really touching moment, but I'm still here."

"Hawky… you are fired!" The Red-Ribbon hawk did nothing but stare at Toph as he always does, Toph then walked carefully toward Zuko and hugged him as well. "It is you right? I can't see that well here."

"Fire Lord Zuko here, you got it right." He was teasing her; she blushed madly and also delivered a strong punch at him. "Ouch! Now I know why Sokka complained this much about your hitting, you hit like a…" Sokka stopped Zuko before he could say that last; Toph just gave him a confused 'stare'.

"Trust me, you don't want to say that last." The 3 of them took a sit, smiles drawn on the faces of the royal members of each kingdom. "No offence Toph, I'm more than glad to see you here but, I thought the Earth King was attending this meeting."

"Yeah well, the Earth King is busy with all that colony freedom movement, mom hates cold weather and so I was forced to come to a wedding which I didn't know was yours!" Both Sokka and Zuko noticed the annoyed tone in her voice which Sokka ignored, Zuko in the other hand found it interesting.

"Sorry, but hey, I really don't want to get married, this is more like a forced marriage, the real reason of the meeting is for me to pick a random girl and marry her this same night, it's not that I have much of a choice, its something about royal responsibilities, you know what I mean." Zuko nodded in agreement, Toph just 'stared' at nowhere with a sad expression on her face which Zuko noticed. "And it isn't just the marriage that worries me, I have to rule a whole society on my own, how can you do it Zuko?"

"It isn't easy, trust me, I am a Fire Lord and have a lot of problems to deal with." Sokka's face went down, Toph and Zuko just gave him a worried look, or at least Zuko did since Toph was blinder than usual. "Listen, if it helps, we of the royal families all have problems."

"Yeah, I'm forced to wear a dress all the time, I mean, how can someone fight with this clothing on?" She said that last while playing with her skirt; Zuko placed his hand on top of his eyes embarrassed while Sokka pulled Toph's skirt down, hiding her 'Feminine Side'. "Oh, and as a member of royalty, my nose is forbidden, I have this bugger stuck since last month and can't even try to pull it out."

"That may be more information than what we needed, but thank you." Toph gave Sokka a teasing smile while Zuko gave Toph a disgusted look. "But none of your problems might be as hard to deal with as mines, I mean; I was just crowned prince yesterday… and today… I am supposed to pick a bride."

Toph's face lowered once again, Zuko in the other hand just smiled at Sokka. "Come on, we all deal with that problem, even I have to get married to have full authority as a Fire Lord." Sokka's attention was fully driven toward him. "When you are from royalty, you have no choice but to get married as soon as possible, or have a bride by your side, Mai and I are getting married next year; I have plenty of time to get used to the idea." Zuko stood up and walked around the castle, which meant this was no longer a meeting but a friendly talk.

Sokka stood up as well and followed Zuko, Toph had a hard time trying to figure out where both were but tried to follow. "Well, I don't have that much time left, you are a lucky one, you know like, you love Mai and all, but what about me? I have no choice but pick a random girl." Toph searched for Sokka's arm with Hawky's help who pulled her hair toward him, once Sokka noticed the young girl he smiled and offered his arm for her to hug and so he drove her around the huge palace. "At least I wish I could have more time."

Zuko noticed the common arm clinging of the pair, an evil smile appearing on his face. "Actually, tonight you have to announce who you are getting married with, it doesn't mean you have to get married right away, who knows, maybe there is a way to buy you some time to think about what to do and who to marry… how much time do you need, like… 3 years?"

Toph flinched; Sokka just gave Zuko a curious look. "You know a way to buy me 3 years? How? I mean 3 years might be enough time to find a bride that I actually want to marry." Toph began biting her lips hard and 'staring' at the Fire Lord with rage who tried hard not to burst into laugher.

"Think about it this way, Mai is 15 which means she is not legally in marriage age, but she is my bride anyway, I have a whole year to think about what to do and how to do it, and perhaps find out if Mai is the suited Fire Empress I want by my side, which of course she is but… we aren't getting married until she (Glaring at Toph) reaches the marriage age." Toph gave Zuko a killer 'look' which he ignored.

"Well that is true… so all I need to do is pick a girl who isn't at marriage age, that way I will have time to think about my real decision." Zuko nodded in agreement, Toph just cursed him between teeth. "But where am I going to find someone who is 3 years younger than me and wants to pretend to be engaged with me?" Zuko slapped his forehead hard, not believing how oblivious Sokka was.

"For the love of earthbending! He is talking about me!" Toph earthbended the floor toward Zuko by slamming her freezing foot with the cold floor, Zuko was caught off guarded and ended buried down a pile of earthbended boulders, Toph fell down after the painful impact of her freezing foot hitting the floor hard and rubbed it carefully. "I swear I will have my payback you freaking Fire Fart!"

"I'm just trying to help Sokka you little Dwarf Princess!" Toph slammed both feet with the floor and ignored the pain of her already freezing soles, walls of stone were bended against Zuko who dodged them and prepared to launch a firebending attack at the Earth Princess, fortunately, the new Prince stood between them both.

"Guys please, we are all friends." Both benders calmed down, Sokka took advantage of the moment of peace to breathe and think about Zuko's plan. "…Toph… I have a favour to ask you…"

"No way! I'm not doing it!" Toph slammed her foot hard with the floor once again, the whole castle began shaking. "I have problems of my own to deal with, and it doesn't matter how hard you try, I'm not doing it!"

"But Toph!" Toph walked away annoyed, Sokka just ran after her. "Come on, I really need your help here, I don't want to get married, I'm not ready to rule a nation, you are my best friend!"

"I know! That's why I'm not doing it!" Sokka was confused, he wanted to run after her once again, but this time he was stopped by Zuko who finished cleaning his dirty clothes. Toph had nowhere to run, her feet were still freezing and it was dangerous for her to walk barefoot at the snow, she could do nothing but stay away from Sokka as much as she could.

"I will go talk to her Sokka, just get ready for the celebration." Sokka nodded and walked away, Zuko walked toward Toph who refused to face him or even start a fight, her face was winning a soft pink colour which she was no longer able to hide, Zuko took a sit next to the standing body of Toph, watching her carefully. "You love him don't you?"

"Go to hell!" Zuko smiled to himself and hit the cold floor carefully with the palm of his hand; Toph let a deep breath escape from her lungs and took a sit next to him, but not before kicking him hard in the arm. "You knew it all along!?"

"Ouch! It was only a theory, but now I know the truth." She hit Zuko once again annoyed. "Quit hitting me! Listen, Sokka has no choice but to get married, at first my plan was buying him some time, but now it is different, you don't want him to get married do you?"

"Shut up! Whatever Sokka does is none of your or my business." She bit her lips hard, trying to drive all her embarrassment away from her.

"Maybe you are right, but that doesn't change the fact of Sokka getting married… unless… you buy him some time…" Toph closed her hands into fists and was about to hit Zuko when she stopped. "You wish you were old enough don't you?"

"He is my freaking best friend! No more, no less!" She finally stood up, 'facing' Zuko with anger, but at the same time with embarrassment. "I don't love him!"

"Then why is it so hard for you to pretend to be engaged with him until he is ready?" Zuko stood up and began walking away; Toph just kicked the floor hard once again, her lips were doing waving movements like wanting to have the last word, but she couldn't. "Well then, let's just hope Sokka picks the right girl, oh, and by the way, you are a princess now. Which means you will have to marry at an early age as well, who will you pick? Sokka? He might be married when the time comes."

"I hate you so much!" Zuko ignored her and continued walking away, Toph stayed there, trying to calm herself down while rubbing her meteor made bracelet. "Damn! Hawky! I want you to help me find Sokka!" The hawk did some weird noises which angered Toph. "I know I fired you! I'm giving your job back! Just do it!" Hawky flew away, Toph just followed the sound of his wings around the castle, her soles weren't allowing her to 'see' that well, she had to trust the hawk.

Sokka was resting at his room, the crystal made ceiling was winning all his attention, he wasn't used to this, and maybe he never would. Been from the royal family was going to be extremely hard, but getting married was going to be a living hell, he needed the time, he needed Toph to help him, there was no one else he would or could ask that favour to.

The door of his room was knocked weirdly, he didn't feel like answering the call, but the insistent hitting was enough to convince him, and so he stood up and opened the door just to find out the one knocking was Hawky. "Now that surely is weird."

"Sokka? If you don't mind, I need a little help here!" Toph was by the hall, leading her way toward him with her hands hitting the walls, she was glad the castle wasn't made of ice and snow like most of the structures around the South Pole, but she was still totally blind because of the snow below the structures adsorbing he vibrations. "Well, are you going to help me or not?"

Sokka took her hand and drove her toward his room, placing her on top of his soft bed and placing some pillows at her freezing feet. "Is that better?" Toph nodded and so Sokka took a sit next to her. "Listen, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked for a favour that big, it's just… I'm scared… I don't want to get married yet, perhaps not even in 3 years, when the time comes, I will just know, it is just too hard to be a Prince."

"Tell me about it." An uncomfortable silence invaded the room, Toph was nervous, and so was Sokka, he truly wanted Toph to help him out of this one, but just couldn't force her to do it. "I will."

"Excuse me?" Toph blushed harder than ever, Sokka just stared at her beautiful blushing face, amazed by the feminine side he was finally discovering in Toph. "You will what?"

"I will… be your bride…" Sokka's heart skipped a beat, he never thought about Toph in any romantic way, but for some reason, hearing her saying that last made him blush madly. "…I'm your best friend; I'm supposed to help you even in the worst case scenario… I will pretend to be engaged with you… for 3 long years… but you will own me a big one."

"Toph, you have no idea of how much this means to me, thank you." Toph waved her hand annoyed at him; Sokka just smiled and took a small belt which was part of a necklace. "If we are going to do this, we have to make it convincing, would you mind, lending me your bracelet?"

Toph blushed madly as she took her bracelet off. "What do you need it for?" Sokka smiled and took Toph's hand in his, placing a sapphire made necklace on her hands. "What is this?"

"It is a tradition of our tribe, to give a necklace to the girl we want to get married to… I sort of made one not so long ago, just because I wanted to be ready in case I found an especial girl to wear it." Toph run her fingers around the necklace, she blushed madly once again.

"Who was it for?" Sokka said nothing, he just placed the necklace and the meteor made bracelet on top of both of her hands. "Someone I know?"

"That's not the point right now; I want you to do something for me, these necklaces have an emblem carved on them, I want you to earthbend the bracelet I gave to you, and give it a carving, but while doing it, I want you to think about the person you wish would marry you some day." Toph gulped hard, she wished she could feel Sokka's vibrations and understand why was it so important to do that.

"…The person I wish to marry me…? I swear it, if you are making fun of me, I will earthbend your butt all the way to the North Pole." Sokka said nothing, he just kept his usual smile, Toph began running her fingers around the bracelet, changing it's form into a coin like object, then she began carving it. "3 spirals… and a circle around them." Toph's fingers were drawing the Water Society emblem in the middle of the coin like object, and then she drew something else around the first drawing. "3 lines… around the spirals then some more, the Earth Kingdom emblem…"

"The Water Society emblem is inside the Earth Kingdom one?" Toph nodded in agreement, she could no longer fight her blush, fortunately for her, Sokka never noticed it. "While would you carve something like this?"

"Well, I don't have anyone special yet, I just fused the emblems of our nations… I still like it…" Sokka smiled at her and took the meteor made object and placed it on the necklace, it was done, a wedding necklace. "Now what?"

Sokka took Toph's hand and walked her out of his room. "Now, we make it official." Toph nodded and allowed Sokka to drive her toward the place where the ceremony of the announcement was already taking place, the trip was made in silence, none of them had anything to say, one was nervous because of the announcement he was supposed to deliver to the many wealthy members waiting, and the other one feeling weak since his crush was about to ask her for marriage, even thought it was only a fake.

Clapping noises were heard, just then Toph knew they were finally at the ceremony hall, Zuko, who was waiting for them both at the door walked along side them toward the centre of the room, where a table was placed for the members of the royal families to take a sit, in front of every wealthy member at the room. "You are late."

Master Pakku scolded Sokka who flinched in fear. "Princess Bei Fong, what took you so long to arrive?" Toph ignored her babysitter and followed Sokka and Zuko to the table, 3 thrones were there, each of a different colour, Red, for the Fire Lord, Green, for the Earth King, or in this case, the Earth Princes, and Blue, For the Water Society Prince.

The clapping faded as Master Pakku stepped in the middle of the room with a couple of silver objects on his hands, one was a silver made ring like head band with the carving of the Water Society emblem for Sokka, the other one was a tiara for his bride. "Tonight, the Water Tribe disappears for good, since with the crowning ceremony held this night, and the announcement of a wedding, the Water Society is born." Even thought Sokka was already crowned Prince, it was needed for the 3 nations to be present in a second ceremony, this one crowning a princess as well.

Master Pakku pointed at Katara who was at a corner of the room, she was wearing a beautiful one pieced blue dress with wave like drawings, she made a reverence at the 3 royal figures and waved her hand at Toph and Zuko secretly since she didn't had the time to greed them because of the ceremony plan.

Master Pakku offered the crown to Katara who walked toward Sokka who stood up from his throne and kneeled. "Sokka, brave warrior and hero of war of the Water Society, chosen by the elders of our people to become our first royal figure, we honour you with this silver relic, which represents the legacy of our people." Katara gave Sokka a sad look and whispered to him. "I'm sorry." Sokka just gave her a real smile which surprised her.

Katara untied Sokka's warrior wolf tail and tied it once again, but this time placing the silver relic in the place of the band that used to tie his wolf tail, the silver object was easily seen by the members inside of the room, and the sound of claps were heard.

"The Water Society has a new prince, but the ceremony is not over yet, for our prince to earn the rights to rule our nation, a bride most be chosen to be by his side, Prince Sokka of the Water Society, as your first act as Prince it is your duty, to keep our traditions alive, by choosing a Princess for our people." Sokka stood up, his face was covered in sweat after noticing all the looks were directed at him, he left the throne and stood in the middle of the room for a while in silence. "Prince Sokka, you most chose."

Sokka gulped hard at the time he took out from his pocket the recently made necklace. Katara's eyes widened open, she recognized the object that was part of Sokka's weeding necklace, she turned her attention toward Toph, her bracelet was missing. "Could it be?"

"…I… Prince Sokka of the Water Tribe… no that's not how it goes… I will start over…" Silence once again, he was shaking hard and had no idea of what to say. "I Prince Sokka of the Water Society… had already chosen a bride… I… I… this isn't working…"

Toph stood up and walked toward Sokka, Zuko just smiled to himself after noticing the forever blushing face she had. Toph cleared her throat; everyone in the room directed their attentions toward the blind Earth Princess as well as toward Sokka. "I think… you have something to tell me…"

"Yeah… pretty much…" Both blushed madly, Sokka just kneeled in front of her, Zuko laughed out loud, Master Yu raised an eyebrow, Master Pakku crossed his arms annoyed, Katara fainted and a random guy drowned with his own saliva. "Toph Bei Fong, will you… be my wife?"

Toph gulped hard once again, but nodded in agreement. "I… I… I will…" Sokka placed the necklace on Toph's fragile neck with shaking hands, an uncomfortable silence began, a silence that faded when Zuko stood up and began clapping his hands, eventually, everyone in the room joined him, and both royal members were finally able to breathe again.

"The Water Society has a new Princess! Earth Princess Toph Bei Fong of the Water Society!" Yells of happiness were heard around the castle; Master Pakku delivered the silver tiara to Sokka who placed it carefully on Toph's head.

"My father is going to kill me." Sokka smiled and then kissed Toph in a surprising move she was never expecting, she kissed him back. Toph knew the kiss was a fake but she couldn't help to enjoy it, she would probably kill Sokka later, but right now it didn't matter, she just pressed the kiss harder, enjoying every second.

Katara woke up just to see the kiss, she fainted once again, Zuko just smiled, for a fake kiss that surely seemed very convincing, it was going to be fun to see those two 'pretending' to be engaged for 3 long years. "I wonder, what will happen when those 3 years are over?"

* * *

Enjoyed it? I actually hope you did since the first time I wrote this fic I had a decent audience and enjoyed quiet a lot the reviews, so, I hope there are still Tokka fans out there, because you all know I am a full time Tokka fan and will keep writing all kind of cool stories I'm sure will be really enjoyable, for now, be patient and wait for my next chapter and the updates old my old fics. FriendlyMushroom is back! And he is ready to write some Tokka!


	2. Life as Bride and Groom

Hey guys! After a long wait I was finally able to update, it is hard when you notice the first chapter had 17 reviews! I mean wow! That's a new record in my book, 17 reviews for the first chapter! I had a hard time trying to write chapter two since I didn't want to ruin what seems to be a good story, I hope the wait was worth it, but I guess you guys will be the one letting me know… 17 reviews? Wow, I can barely believe it, an I though 'The Game' and 'Slavery Mark' where great fics… 17! My new lucky number! Anyway, just read and enjoy, I will be waiting for mor reviews oh and yeah, I have no beta for this fic since I have been terribly busy to wait for an edition, you must trust my poor grammar.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Life as Bride and Groom**

**

* * *

**"_You were my __friend; you were my pride, who would have known you would be my bride"_

_Prince Sokka of the Water Society_

_

* * *

_Sokka couldn't help but smile whenever he stared at the sleeping body of Toph, the young girl just hugged her soft pillow hard as part of her sleep and curled due to the freezing sensation of the morning breeze hitting her body softly. Of course Sokka knew the girl wasn't going to get used to the cold weather of his homeland anytime soon, but he was enjoying the view of Toph's shivering body way too much to interrupt it.

Hugging her pillow strongly Toph tried to warm herself, burying her face inside of the pillow, allowing it to protect her already reddish cheeks from the cold, just then Sokka reacted and covered his bride's body with the warm Tiger-Wolf made cover which adorned his marital bed for a reason unknown to him, he placed much care into covering her body.

Thanks to the covers, Toph's shivering body slowly returned to normal, and the girl hugged the covers enjoying their warm sensation, which was a pity for Sokka who was really enjoying it, Toph just looked so innocent and helpless, and Sokka enjoyed that minor display of weakness. Unfortunately, that weakness only lasted the girl's laziness, the best example happened yesterday during the huge celebration of the wedding proposal.

As prince and princess, both Sokka and Toph were forced to take part of the celebration, and that meant staying awake until every single member attending the party was gone. For Sokka, that wasn't at all an enjoyable situation, but it was an endurable one, but Toph's young body demanded the proper rest and when Sokka expected it the less, he felt her head resting itself on his arm and heard the weak and peaceful snoring of his bride.

Sokka never thought Toph could be so innocent as to fall asleep in the middle of a celebration, but he surely enjoyed the view of the girl's sleeping body searching for his arm to hug, which of course stole a laugh from the various members sharing the same table they where at. Excusing his bride's actions he kindly asked the attendants to leave so the girl could earn the proper rest she needed and so the celebration was over.

Been as gentle as he could, he carried the tiny but heavy-due-to-sleep body of Toph toward his room and placed her carefully at his bed, then, in order to keep his bride's personal space, he spent the night on the floor until the first rays of the morning colored the darkened sky, and so he prepared himself for a hunting morning.

Sokka was never a morning guy, but ever since he was crowned prince of the Water Society for the first time, each moment of freedom was vital, hunting was the perfect way to keep his mind busy from politics and from the fact of been engaged to his best friend now sleeping at his bed, and a way to escape Toph's rage whenever she awakes and notices she is forced to share a room with her groom, been as far from her for whenever that happened was a good idea.

Everything was ready for his hunting morning, but before he could leave the room, Sokka's mind was invaded with the memory of the kiss he shared or better said, he stole from Toph the night before, it was surely Toph's first kiss. At first, Sokka just kissed her in order to prove the point of his marriage to the Earth Princess toward the many members at the ceremonial hall, but there was something else hidden in his actions, he wasn't so sure about it, he sort of wanted that kiss, and there was no doubt he enjoyed it as if it was a real one, ever since that lip contact, Sokka's thoughts had all been centered on the girl hugging his pillow.

Falling in love with his best friend wasn't even part of the plan, but he did, or better said, he realized he was in love with her at the moment their lips collided, but that changed nothing, even after knowing he had those feelings for the girl, he refused to accept them, it just wasn't fair to take advantage of her just because they were faking been engaged, also, he had no idea about Toph's feelings for him, and risking their friendship in a confession wasn't even an option, one must never fall for his or her best friend.

But despite knowing that, he was surprised to find himself kissing Toph's cheek during her moment of weakness. He thanked Tui and La for Toph's laziness and the fact of her not been able to feel any vibration while sleeping on a soft bed, and once his spirit thanking was over, he left the room.

Toph woke up shortly after the feeling of Sokka's lips on her cheek, her face was now colored in a beautiful pinkish color and a soft smile was drawn on her face, although a good part of her was already planning a pay back for Sokka's boldness and stupidity. She placed her feet at the cold floor and backed off as quick as she could because of the freezing sensation, she hated the South Pole a lot, the extremist cold temperature just wasn't for her, it made her dependable, and she hated been the dependable type. "…Hawky… wake up, I need footwear."

But before the Red-Ribbon-Hawk could wake up and answer the call, she felt the soft feeling of a couple of wool-made socks at her hand; apparently Sokka had left them behind for her to wear. She placed them on, feeling the weird sensation of her feet surrounded by wool for the first time, it was soft and warm, but she didn't like it. She searched carefully for any kind of footwear left behind by Sokka, and she found them, some kind of fishermen styled boots, but she never cared that much, her feet were begging for something to warm them, and she desperately needed to move around the place.

Once the huge boots were on, she covered her body with the covers of her bed and walked toward Hawky, waking him up and demanding his assistance into finding her way. The lazy Hawk obeyed her order and drove Toph by pulling her hair toward the door, the halls of her new palace were in silence, it was way too early in the morning but she never cared about that, she wanted to find Sokka, what for was something she hadn't figured out yet, she just wanted to find him, unfortunately, her search was about to be interrupted, without her vibrating sensing ability, she was just a blind girl with a good ear, and once she heard someone was near, she just turned around and placed herself into battle position. "Toph, what are you doing awake this early?"

"…That voice belongs to 'Sugar Queen'… or should I call you 'Sugar Princess' from now on since obviously I'm going to be the queen here?" Katara laughed softly at her friend's comment but then burst into a stronger laughter when noticing the unusual way the girl was dressed. "What's so funny? And what are you doing awake? It is still early."

"I could ask you the same thing, but as an answer I will just say I'm a servant at my brother's palace and we all wake up around this hour, I am not exactly a member of royalty, not yet at least. Why are you wearing Sokka's boots?" Toph said nothing but pointed her necklace, Katara flinched in surprise. "…Ne-never mind that… I don't wish to know… I will have a long talk with Master Pakku later; you are too young to share a room with Sokka." Toph said nothing, she just walked past Katara and made her way out of the palace, at least until Katara stepped on Toph's cover and cut her march. "Earth Princess Toph Bei Fong of the Water Society, may I ask where are you heading to?" Katara said that last in such a motherly like tone that angered Toph a little, but she took a deep breathe as her only reply. "I can't allow you to leave the castle wearing… whatever you are wearing… it isn't royal-like."

Toph blew her bangs of hair away from her face annoyed. "These, are the finest covers of the Water Society, I feel royal enough wearing them, so, if you excuse me, I have to talk to my soon to be husband about certain action which I don't approve." But Katara placed her hand on top of Toph's shoulder, angering the girl even more and once again, preventing her from leaving.

"Not so fast Toph, as our princess, you need to be elegant and sophisticated, I know you learned proper society behavior long time ago, but it is my job to make sure you don't only behave as a princess but look like one as well." Katara pulled Toph away from her current direction, many servants who where now awake and doing shores around the place vowed at their new Princess of the Water Society while she was pulled around the corridors helplessly. "We are going to have a lot of fun Toph, trust me, when we are done with you, my brother will be more than glad to have picked you as his princess." Toph barely nodded, she desperately wanted to talk with Sokka, but she could say no to her best friend.

* * *

"I have been looking for you all day, it was hard to find you but now you are all mine, nothing personal, but that's the way things are, I'm hungry and you are made of meat." Sokka had always been a skilled hunter, especially on his own territory, the Southern Pole was and will forever be a white and freezing desert, finding a prey is hard even for the most skilled ones, but not for Sokka. This was his territory, and he had been hunting on it since he was only a kid. Hunting was a pleasure in his life, for him, his prey is an enemy he needs to conquer alone.

A White-Rabbit-Fox was his soon to be breakfast, he had been hunting the animal for two long hours, and he was finally ready to strike, the animal was never aware of Sokka's presence who aimed at him with a white bone-made lance resting impatiently on his hand. "I can already taste your meat… just a single stab, I swear you won't suffer… one…" Sokka stood up carefully, the White-Rabbit-Fox never noticed him. "…Two…" Sokka placed his bone-made lance near his ear, taking a better aiming position. "Three!" He was hit by a flying snow ball but managed to throw the lance which unfortunately wasn't aimed anymore and missed its target. The White-Rabbit-Fox jumped away as fast as he could. "No! My meat! Who threw that snow ball!?"

Sokka flinched at the view, not long ago he respected the old man he now had in front of him, but now, just looking at him was a signal of fear, Master Pakku, now Sokka's grandfather due to his marriage with Gran-Gran, stared at Sokka for a while, until the new Prince of the Water Society stood up and began cleaning the snow away from his tunic and smiled for his grandfather. "Just look at you, our society's prince, hunting for his breakfast as nothing more than a servant? Are you proud of your actions?" Sokka nodded but then flinched and moved his head in negation.

"Chill out Gramp-Gramp, I was only having a little fun, I know I have royal responsibilities but I no longer have the time to have fun." Master Pakku glared at Sokka with disapproval evident in his eyes, which of course was intimidating Sokka. "Come on Gramp-Gramp, at least let me catch that White-Rabbit-Fox, I had been tracking it for hours."

"You may look like a prince, but your clothing doesn't make you a real prince, you lack the proper manner of a member of your royal status, and it is going to be me the one teaching you how to behave in society, first of all, no hunting!" Master Pakku took Sokka's lance away from his hand, Sokka wanted to protest but Master Pakku ignored him and walked toward a royal styled sleigh, pulled by a furious Polar-Walrus-Bear, an animal Sokka feared a lot. "For you to become a real prince a long training awaits, we will need your bride's help in that matter. At least she will be able to transform you into a society symbol of authority."

"Why do I have the feeling this is going to be one of those days I shouldn't have left my bed?" Master Pakku nodded at Sokka's comment and asked him to climb the sleigh, with shaking movements he did as he was told, never having eye contact with the furious animal pulling the sleigh. Once inside, Master Pakku gave the reins to Sokka, this surely was going to be one of those days Sokka hated so much.

* * *

"I must admit it 'Sugar Princess' I'm really enjoying been part of royalty, I can get used to this." Katara smiled at the view, Toph was been attended by many servants around the room, one was having a hard time cleaning the girl's hair out of all the dirt and mud, another one was massaging her tense muscles while two more fixed the nails of her hands, since Toph was a tickling girl and Katara had bad memories about the last time someone tried to clean her feet, this time she skipped that part, replacing the feet rubbing with a nice hot water bath, which Toph was actually enjoying. "Are all mornings at the South Pole like this? Because I can get used to it, all I need is a room full of Earth Kingdom stones and boulders and I will survive."

"If that's the princess's wishes then we will have it granted… unfortunately, it is about time we get you dressed, or else you won't be ready for today's session." All the servants walked away after vowing for their princess, Toph just blinked twice after noticing all the girls serving her were gone. "Now, let's play dress-up!"

"Spoil-fun… anyway, what is this session you are talking all about? Don't tell me I have to act society like around a bunch of boring royalty members who only talk about money and politics all the time, I did that yesterday, today I want that massage, so bring that girl back, Earth Princess Toph Bei Fong of the Water Society is ready for a whole day of laziness!" The massage lady was about to do as Toph demanded when Katara stopped her march. "Hey! I'm the princess here and the one who gives orders around, so I will just skip the session, I'm not interested on it."

"Unfortunately for you Toph, this is one of your many responsibilities as our new princess, you have no option but look forward to your people's needs, as your advisor, it is my duty to make sure you fulfill your royal responsibilities, which means, the massage is over." Toph 'stared' at Katara with disappointment, Toph was lazy and just wanted her massage to continue, but Katara was right, she was now a princess at the Southern Water Society, at least she was until her fake engagement was over.

"You win… but that doesn't mean I have to like it, you are worst than Master Yu, at least he was funnier than you and he was someone I could earthbend around if I was angered." Katara laughed happily at Toph who just crossed her arms annoyed. "And what's that smell? Is that my hair the one smelling to jasmine?"

"Is it that hard to believe it is the first time you are actually clean?" Toph's face filled itself with anger, but Katara ignored her. "Let's get you out of that towel and fix you a nice outfit, I had been working on a dress for you to wear ever since Sokka proposed to you, you will surely look beautiful on it… speaking of Sokka, yesterday it looked like you actually knew he was going to ask for your hand in marriage, how long have you and my brother been an item?" Toph flinched, Katara just smiled.

"Uh… well… you see Katara… Sokka and I aren't…" Katara smiled for Toph and waited for the girl to say what she wanted to say, Toph was unable to feel any vibration despite once again been barefoot inside of a warm room resembling a sauna due to the snow below the structure, but she knew Katara was staring at her somehow. "…The… the truth is… Sokka and I… I fall in love for him at 'The Serpent's Pass' but he never showed any affection to me until… well until he gave me that space rock which I now use as a necklace… we just kept it a secret, and after some issues involving Suki… well, you know the rest." She lied, keeping it a secret from Katara wasn't part of the plan, but Toph just couldn't tell her the marriage was nothing more than a fake.

"I understand Toph, fortunately for you Suki decided to live as a Kyoshi and left my brother alone… or perhaps not that alone, since you where always there for him." Katara hugged Toph who despite not wanting to returned the hug. "It just makes me so happy to know my best friend is marrying my brother, which means Toph, you and I are now sisters, and there are no secrets between sisters, whenever you feel like not standing Sokka, you can come and complain to me." Toph nodded and after thinking about it for a moment, hugged Katara stronger than before. "Forgive me Toph, I'm enjoying this moment but this is no time for sisterly-love, I must look for your dress, just wait here until I get back.

And with that, Katara left the room, followed by the many servants around the place and leaving Toph alone and in deep thoughts. "…You surely know how to ruin someone's day Katara… there is nothing worst than having your best friend trusting you after telling her a lie… it really hurts… Sokka will own me a big one after these 3 years are over…"

* * *

"It is of vital importance for the interest of our Society as well as your own to teach you proper society behavior." Sokka and Master Pakku where now walking around the palace after a nearly meeting with the spiritual world, Sokka was still shaking, his ability to ride a sleight pulled by a Polar-Walrus-Bear was deplorable, mostly because he feared that animal a lot. "Perhaps you may not be able to learn proper riding, but manners are something you must master if you want Earth King Lao Bei Fong to accept you as his daughter's groom."

"…Wait what…?" Sokka finally recovered from his shocking state after hearing that last. "I need the Earth King's approval to get married to Toph? I'm the prince of the Water Society, if I want to marry Toph I just have to do it." Sokka noticed what he just said and found it peculiar, he knew he had feelings for Toph, but he also knew he wasn't supposed to feel that way, after all, that was the plan all along; they were only pretending to be engaged.

"Things are never that easy, you need the King's approval in order to marry his daughter, it is the proper way, remember you now are a prince, your manners will reflect your ability… or inability… to rule our Society… for now let's concentrate in today's session." Master Pakku drove Sokka inside the magnificent meeting hall; Sokka was intimidated by what he was now witnessing.

"Umm… Master Pakku… forgive my ignorance but… what is this supposed meeting all about? And why is half of the South Pole here at the castle?" Sokka looked around the meeting hall where many members of the Water Society where, all of them with smiles drawn on their faces like making fun of their prince. "Are they… laughing at me?"

"Actually, they are, today it is your first lesson of how to behave in society, and it is in the interest of your people to witness first hand the abilities of their prince… after all, for many years our tribe was thought to be savage and wild, for our people it is a privilege to witness this kind of interactions." Sokka was unable to understand it, but no explanation was needed, music began filling the room, it was a soft melody, which was a delight for Sokka's ears, he remembered hearing something similar when he was at Ba Sing Se trying to find the former Earth King. "This melody is part of a formal dance between the members or royalty at the Earth Kingdom, and a favorite of Earth King Lao Bei Fong, remember, it is him the one who will accept or decline your wedding proposal to the Earth Princess, which of course means you must impress the king with your manners and knowledge about the Earth Kingdom culture, unless you wish to pick another bride."

"That isn't part of the plan yet…" Master Pakku raised an eyebrow at that last. "…I mean it isn't an option, I wouldn't change Toph for anyone." He laughed nervously; Master Pakku just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "So… what am I supposed to do now?"

"Now, you learn Earth Kingdom culture, starting with Lao Bei Fong's favorite dance, and here is your partner." Sokka blushed at the view, Toph was walking toward him slowly, her face was dyed red due to the embarrassment of her current situation, and many around the room whistled happily at the Earth Princess, she looked beautiful, mostly to Sokka's eyes.

Katara did a nice job with her outfit; Toph was now wearing a one pieced ocean-blue dress with white fur made corners around her wrist and at the lowest part of her long skirt, a white scarf was tied carefully around her neck and her long hair was fixed with the couple of braids that almost every girl around the water tribe wears, just as Katara's ones, a blue ribbon was tied at the end of her long hair and little make-up colored her lips. Sokka was so amazed by the view he began shaking with embarrassment. "Ka-Ka-Katara said I had to wear this since now I am your bride and all… don't make fun of me if you don't like it… I was forced to do this… so… what do you think…?"

"You look so… feminine." Toph kicked him hard, now that she was using footwear it hurt him more than usual. "…Ouch… sorry, didn't mean to offend you… but… it is true, you don't usually show this side of you to public light, you are beautiful, more than usual… is that jasmine what I am smelling?"

"I'm also having a hard time getting used to that fragrance… thanks for the compliment anyway… so… we need you to impress my father for him to accept our marriage… It won't be easy, remember you stole me from him last year, he won't be happy when he discovers we are going to get married." Toph then leaned closer to Sokka and whispered to his ear. "And if he finds out this is a fake, we are done, I will be banished from my family and you… let's not think about it right now…" Sokka gulped. "So, try to master proper society behavior, we need to convince my father, or else we won't reach the end of these 3 years." Sokka nodded and offered his hand to Toph.

"So… will you share this dance with me?" Toph was having a hard time trying to 'see' what was around her since now she didn't just have the snow below the structure but was also using footwear which made everything more difficult, with careful moves she searched for Sokka's hand, the Water Society Prince noticed the act and grabbed her hand. "Since you are totally blind here I guess I should lead, but what should I do?"

"I learned this dance long time ago, it is easy, but it also means close body contact… if you touch me more than needed, I swear you will pay." Sokka gulped hard. "Now, place your left hand at my waist, and hold my free hand with the other one." Sokka did as he was told, Toph's face flushed at the feeling of Sokka's hand on her waist, so did Sokka's. "…Now… don't get any wrong idea… remember it is a fake engagement… I'm not making my moves on you…" She placed her free hand around Sokka's neck and pulled him closer to her. "This is my father's favorite dance because he met my mother at a party in which they shared this same dance… my father's dream was to see me perform this dance with the one I loved the most… if you learn it… my father will accept you…"

"I will do my best." Toph nodded and pulled Sokka closer one more time. "You weren't joking; this surely is a close body contact." Sokka was intimidated by the girl who suddenly began leading his moves. Sokka gulped while facing away.

"In this dance, it is important to never break eye contact with the companion, so quit looking away." Now that Toph was holding Sokka's neck, she could feel his movements, which surprised Sokka. "You are tense; just relax Snoozles, I like this less than you do." The problem was, Sokka was actually enjoying the lesson, and so were everyone in the room. "Now that you have learned the basic, we move forward to the next level, place both of your hands on my waist." Sokka began sweating hard but did as he was told; now he could feel Toph's movements perfectly.

Toph placed her now free hand around Sokka's neck, and began moving slower than before, as the music began dying down and gave the room a more romantic aura, Toph's face once again flushed, and this time it was her the one 'facing' away, she wanted to hide her blush from Sokka. "Toph… in this dance it is important never to break eye contact with the companion… you are not following your own rules." Toph blew her braids from her face and nodded in agreement, 'facing' Sokka once again. "…Your face… it is all red… are you feeling ill? Perhaps I should have taken good care of you when you were asleep."

"I'm not sick you moron, I'm embarrassed by the situation… speaking of that subject… why in the world do I have to share a room with you?" Sokka said nothing; he just stared at Master Pakku for a few seconds before his attention went back to Toph once again. "…Also… there was something I wanted to speak with you about. What the hell was that kiss all about? The one at the ceremony after the announcement of our wedding."

Sokka flinched in surprise, back then he just acted by pure instinct, although he did enjoy that kiss quiet more than he thought he was going to. "Well… I proposed marriage to you, it was normal I had to kiss you once you accepted… I know it was a fake but… I had to make it look convincing with a kiss."

"It was my first kiss you dork! Do you have any idea of how hurt I am to know my first kiss was a fake?" Sokka smiled softly like if his smile would fix it all, fortunately, since both where really close and sharing a dance, their conversation wasn't heard by the many around them. "…I may not be feminine like all the other girls… but I'm still a girl… and my first kiss was supposed to be… well… different… and you just ruined it, I know we are faking been engaged but you didn't have to be that convincing… it really hurts you know?"

"I'm sorry to hear that but Toph; this isn't the moment to discuss that." Toph's eyes reflected sadness, a sadness Sokka was unable to handle. "If it helps you feel better… at that moment… I just wanted to kiss you… I sort of got carried away, I couldn't help myself. It isn't my fault to fall for my best friend."

"You what!?" Sokka interrupted the dance and covered Toph's mouth, the music stopped; Katara and Pakku both raised their eyebrows at the couple. After a few minutes, Toph moved Sokka's hands away from her mouth to Sokka's dislike. "Now you have a lot of explanation to do! What was that last I heard!?" Sokka flinched; everyone at the room directed their attention to them.

"Toph this isn't the moment, can we please finish the dance and discuss this little incident later?" Toph tapped her foot at the floor with anger, but placed her arms around Sokka's neck, Sokka did the same with her waist, the music began once again and they resumed the dance. "That was close."

"No, we are close! I'm not done with you yet, you stole my first kiss and made me think it was a fake, and now you are telling me it was real and that you wanted that kiss? You own me an explanation!" Sokka tried to calm Toph down, the girl was been noisy, she probably didn't know there where many around the room, fortunately, no one was able to hear what they were saying, but if Toph kept her anger unchecked, soon the truth was going to be discovered.

"Toph, please, try to watch your temper, we aren't exactly in a private room." Toph 'stared' at Sokka with anger; he gulped and then took a deep breath in defeat. "Fine… I wanted that kiss, I couldn't help it, it wasn't a fake, I truly wished to kiss you back then, and I know it was wrong, but I just couldn't help it… I'm sorry… it was wrong of me to feel those kinds of things… I would never ruin our friendship… you are very important for me."

"How important am I to you?" That question caught Sokka off guarded. "Am I important enough as to risk our friendship by stealing my first kiss? For someone as smart as to plan an invasion to the Fire Nation twice, you weren't that smart with that move… just what exactly is what you feel for me?"

"Do I really have to answer that question right now?" Toph nodded, Sokka just interrupted the dance once again. "…The truth is… I don't really know what to think anymore… this wasn't even supposed to happen…" The room went into silence. That last statement was the first thing everyone was able to hear, although no one understood it, Sokka was glad by that last. "…Toph… I'm sorry; I need some time to settle my thoughts…"

Toph stood there speechless while Sokka just walked away with his face staring at the crystal like floor endlessly, he was depressed, he was falling in love with Toph even knowing he shouldn't, this was supposed to be a fake engagement, it wasn't real, falling in love wasn't an option.

Toph closed her hands into fists, she was angry, at Sokka, at herself, at anyone, she walked away on the opposite direction, trying hard to ignore Sokka, but she couldn't, her anger faded, replaced with concern and care. "Damn him… I will kill him for this!" And with that last said, she ran after him, the room kept its silence, what just happened was something no one was able to understand, the prince and princess seemed to have had some kind of an argument, but nothing made sense at all to them.

Toph was completely blind due to the snow below the structure and her footwear preventing her from sensing anything, Hawky was for once not by her side and the task of running after Sokka was harder than what she expected, not to mention wearing a dress and running with it wasn't at all a good idea. Still, despite the many impediments, she managed to reach Sokka, although she didn't notice that until her body was hardly slammed against his and both ended rolling down the stairs of the palace's entry.

Both landed inside of a mountain of snow and were buried with the freezing blanked of silver powder, Toph was dizzy and hurt by the crash and tried to stand up, pushing herself up with her skinny arms, just then she noticed she landed on top of Sokka, her naked hands were pressing his strong chest, her face flushed at the feeling.

Sokka noticed Toph's blushing face and couldn't help but express the same reaction, the situation was an uncomfortable one, both prince and princess where frozen there, outside of their royal palace, one on top of the other one in a beautiful embrace. Despite been an accident, many around the city smiled at them both and began talking in whispers, but Sokka and Toph never minded that last, they were immersed in deep thoughts, unable to move away. Both felt some kind of connection, but that connection wasn't bounded to last, Toph finally pushed herself away with a cute although unexpected yell of surprise once she noticed what was going on.

Sokka blinked twice, and finally stood up into a sitting position, staring at Toph's body lying there at the snow and fighting it trying to stand up, after a while of fighting the cold dust, she kneeled and tried to relax, the situation was uncomfortable, and she was barely able to understand what was going on since the snow wasn't helping her at all. "…Was that a yell…?" She flushed even harder, that last yell might had been the feminist one she had ever let out, and that impressed Sokka a lot. "I never noticed it before but… you have a cute voice." Toph flinched, Sokka just laughed at her.

"Are you making fun of me!?" Sokka ignored her and continued laughing hard, until Toph finally recovered from her anger and embarrassment. "Such an insult toward your bride! You will pay for your insolence!" And with that last said a snow ball knocked Sokka toward the snow, once again burying him inside the snowy desert. "That will show you!"

Sokka stood up angrily and began forming a snow ball in his hands, everyone at the town plaza just outside of the castle lost their breathe, Sokka had just thrown a snow ball directly at Toph's face, knocking her down and burying her at the snow as well, everything was silence, Katara who just arrived at the town plaza was left speechless, that last movement from Sokka was bold and stupid.

"What have you done!? How disrespectful! You attacked your bride with such insolence and cruelty!" Pakku stormed out of the palace, Sokka flinched and finally noticed what he had just done, Toph stood up weakly and cleaned the snow away from her face, her face was full with anger and hatred toward Sokka. "Have you gone out of your mind!? She is a lady! You can't do that to a girl!"

"She started!" Before Pakku could say anything Toph launched herself toward Sokka, tackling him down into the snow and then attacking him with various snow balls straight to the face, Sokka stormed out of her attack and then picked a new snowball and was about to launch it toward Toph but froze there. Toph stood up and began moving her face in every possible direction with a snow ball in her hand. "Fine I'm sorry!"

"There you are!" And so she threw the snow ball right at his face and began doing a new one. "What's wrong!? Giving up already!? Are you afraid a little princess like me can beat you in a snow throwing game!?" Sokka cleaned the snow away from his face, the city was in silence, and no one was able to understand what was going on. "Come on! Speak out! It isn't fun if you stay in silence!" Sokka finally understood what was going on and so he threw the snowball he was carrying toward Toph's face, knocking her down once again. "Moron! That hurt!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to…" But his words were interrupted; the princess of the Water Society once again threw a snowball at his face, knocking him down. Toph stood up, trying hard to find Sokka with her ears, Sokka had enough, he stood up and threw a new snowball at her. "Got ya! In your face honey!"

"Don't call me honey you dork!" She threw another snowball at him, he complained by the hit and so she once again knew where he was and attacked him even harder, Sokka defended with his hand covering his face and then threw one at her, hitting her at the forehead. "Ouch! Stupid! Quit aiming at my face! It hurts!"

"Well you always strike at my face you dwarf!" Once again Toph interrupted, Sokka began splitting out the snow and the girl began laughing out loud. "Ah! Brain freeze!" Sokka interrupted Toph's laugher with an attack, the girl complained and attacked him back, the war continued between yells of pain and anger and eventually some swearing followed, but then both began laughing hard after they knocked each others down with a last attack.

"What is the meaning of all this!? I thought it was an argument! Do you both have any idea of what kind of impression you are giving to your people!? Both of you should be ashamed!" Both Sokka and Toph stood up weakly and gasping for air, Master Pakku was glowing red with anger at them both. "Members of royalty as you both shouldn't be playing around like commoners!"

"How annoying, you are as boring as Master Yu, chill out!" And so Toph threw a snowball at Pakku's face, Katara was unable to hold her laughter and began gasping for air; a snowball was thrown at her face as well, shutting her up. "Did I hit her?"

"No way! You threw snowballs at Pakku and at my sister… that was the sickest display of cruelty and spontaneity I have ever witnessed in my whole life!" Toph lowered her face at that last, she thought it was something Sokka was going to be proud of, but apparently she was wrong. Or so she thought. "I love you! That's what I call chilling out! Hey Katara! Feeling a little under the weather!?"

"Yeah! Careful 'Sugar Princess' you don't want to catch a cold!" Sokka and Toph began laughing hard, but their laughter was interrupted when Katara bended a couple of snow balls at them both.

"You two are in serious troubles… No one defeats me at snow fighting!" And so Katara knocked them both once again with a couple of bended snowballs. "Forgive me my Prince and Princess, but I'm about to claim the throne for myself!"

"Get the traitor!" And with that last the war exploded, Toph and Sokka began attacking Katara who defended and accidentally stroke a bystander who after recovering from the hit threw a snow ball at Katara but accidentally hit Sokka who was knocked down by that last hit, fortunately, Toph was there to avenge her groom and attacked the bystander, but been totally blind made her hit a random guy instead who also reacted and hit another one who made fun of him, in less than a minute, the whole town plaza was a battlefield, people laughed and smiled around the place, hitting close friends as mortal enemies, everything was a disaster. "War! I am Snow Queen Toph Bei Fong! And I will bury the world in an eternal blizzard! Muahahahaha!"

"I'm the Avatar! Master of the four ice cones! And I will defeat you by the end of winter! Sneak attack!" Toph moved aside, but Sokka accidentally stood on her dress and so both fell down, once again, one on top of the other one, but this time both laughed softly, the situation wasn't at all uncomfortable anymore, Sokka took advantage of the situation and stole a quick kiss from her, Toph backed off and blushed hard, just then Sokka threw a snowball at her face. "That's what I call a sneak attack! Go Sokka! You rule!"

"You are so gonna die for that last! Come back here! You kissed me again! I won't forgive you! I'm going to kill you, how dare you, you moron!?" The war continued until the sun hid and greeted the night, once the full moon came out and illuminated the battlefield the bodies of tired Water Society members was easily visible, they were all tired and gasping for air, the intense battle was finally over.

Toph and Sokka where gasping for air by the stairs of their castle, they were sweating hard despite the cold, a smile was permanently drawn on Sokka's face, but Toph's one was different, she was blushing and in deep thoughts. "I'm worn out! I surely enjoyed this… hey, what's wrong? Don't tell me you are tired, you were really energetic a couple of minutes ago, are you ok?"

"…I… I'm not sure at all… I guess I'm a little confused." Sokka stared at Toph for a few seconds; the silver light of the moon was reflected at Toph's skin in a beautiful way which amazed Sokka and stole a blush from him. "…You… you kissed me again… what the hell was that for…?" Sokka flinched, it was a weird attempt of a joke, he just touched her lips for a fragment of second with his in order to sneak attack her; he never thought she was going to take it this seriously. "It is the second kiss you steal from me, let me tell you I'm not enjoying it at all… you are confusing me… we are still faking, aren't we?"

"Of course we are… but keep it low, we are in the middle of the town's plaza, watch your tone." Toph nodded but kept her emotionless blind 'stare' at nowhere. "Hey… don't take that last kiss seriously… listen Toph… what I said when we were dancing… well… it was wrong…"

"I don't want to hear it, you are just going to anger me and I'm not in the mood to be angered, I'm going to bed now… where in the world is Hawky? I can't move around without his help." Sokka took a deep breath, then he stood up and grabbed Toph's arm, she blushed and pulled herself away. "Don't touch me like that!"

"What's the matter? You hugged to my arm quiet a lot when we traveled together around the world, I'm your seen eye prince, besides, I'm tired as well and want to sleep too." Toph's eyebrow began tickling her, but she gave up, she was tired and wanted to find her way back to her room as quick as possible. "I'm sorry I stole your first kiss."

"I told you I didn't want to hear it." Toph lowered her face, so did Sokka, he felt guilty, he was using Toph to win some time but he had no right to kiss her, no matter how hard he wanted that kiss back then, it just was unfair. "It wasn't that bad anyway… sure it was my first kiss, but at least the one having it was my best friend and not a complete stranger who might or may not deserve it… also, it was needed, it was wrong of me to complain."

"I'm still sorry… the worst part is I enjoyed it… what I said back there at the dance floor about falling for you… I know it was wrong, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be thinking that way, I'm terribly sorry, I don't know what happened to me." Toph remained in silence for a while, trying to think about it carefully. "I hope what I said back there didn't wound our friendship."

"Hey, I'm your best friend, it was quiet normal you would have those kinds of thoughts… just don't feel them again! We are friends, and we are engaged just because we are trying to win some time before you find out who you really want to get married to, that's all… if you need to kiss me to prove anything just ask me first… don't sneak attack me ever again or I'm going to be really mad at you." Sokka smiled, Toph hid her face by 'facing' away.

"Well, here we are… our room… for three long years we are supposed to share it… it won't be easy you know." Toph took a deep breathe and nodded. "I will ask Master Pakku for separate rooms tomorrow, although after today's snow fight I doubt he will listen to me."

"Sharing a room is fine… if we ask for separate rooms, people will start worrying." Sokka nodded in agreement and entered the room, closing the door behind and locking it, for a while they did nothing, they just stood there in silence, once again they felt uncomfortable. "We will win nothing by ignoring the problem… you take the bed and I take the sofa, we don't sleep together and everything is fine."

"Hell no! There is no way I'm allowing you to sleep at the sofa, we both know it is more comfortable than the bed, as the prince I demand the sofa." Toph giggled happily, Sokka smiled, but refused to quit the game; he didn't want her to think he was softening toward her. "I'm serious! The sofa is softer and it doesn't bounce, I don't want the bed, I refuse."

"Stop it Sokka, you are a terrible liar, I don't need vibration sensing to notice you are worried about me." Sokka faced away like trying to hide his blush, once again forgetting Toph was blind and couldn't see it. "What about we share the bed?" Sokka gulped. "Today I sleep on it and tomorrow we switch positions, I take the sofa and you the bed." Sokka breathed once again after he had misunderstood Toph's point, but he refused anyway. "You are such a stubborn groom, fine, do as you like, I will take the bed for myself."

"Which means the comfortable, and way better than the bed, sofa is mine." Toph smiled, Sokka just kept playing along and rested himself at the sofa, he complained about how uncomfortable it was but faked feeling comfortable, Toph blushed a little at that last and curled at the bed. "Good night my princess."

"If you call me princess ever again I will kill you." Sokka laughed, she smiled and hugged her pillow, slowly falling asleep, Sokka stared at her sleeping body as he did that same morning, he knew he was falling in love with her, but he also knew it was unfair to take advantage of his best friend, those kisses he had been stealing from her were real, but he wasn't ready to ruin their friendship, perhaps he would never be ready, and that hurt him a lot.

"What a mess I got myself involved in… it is the first day and I already fall for Toph… I'm sick… I can't fall for her… I won't… she is my best friend… I can't betray her like that…" And with that last said, he fall asleep.

* * *

17 reviews! Ok that's enough, but seriously, I'm glad for the audience for this fic and will surely try to update sooner, for now I have to concentrate on my final exams, and a little Christmas present I have planned for you all, anyway, I need to go now and I'm looking forward to read another 17 reviews, hahaha, just kidding, see ya soon.


End file.
